Hidden Feelings
by Avalon9
Summary: UPDATED!Gatomon has a secreat admirer, someone she hates. However, knowone would ever guess he cared or that he's still alive Myo/Gato please read and review.
1. pro. 1

Please just read, and tell me what u think.  
  
  
  
I see her coming in from the rain, her white fur wet. She's shaking from the cold wet, the crest held tightly in her paw to keep it safe. I remember the first thing she said to me when we arrived here.  
  
"I won't fail you…" She said, her blue eyes full of determination to please and protect her master, me. I coldly replied, that she had better not, and then despaired into the darkness.  
  
I had missed her greatly over the last few months. When I first started to feel this way, I sent her away to gather me an army, hoping the feelings would go away. Of course they had only gotten worse with her absence. When she returned I was going to tell her everything, I had it all planed.  
  
But when she had returned she brought HIM with her. The scrawny little digimon was nothing on me. Nothing in looks, or power, or charm…he nothing compared to me. But something about him…the way she looked at him, it made me mad…and I couldn't do anything about it. I could only watch, its not that I couldn't have done something. I could have crushed that little digimon with my bare hands….but I couldn't. I don't know why I just couldn't…there were too many mixed feelings inside me. She cared for him, not me…even a fool like DemiDevimon could see it. I hated it.  
  
I remember even farther back to the first day I saw her. I was out enjoying the night and looking for a snack. As I glided over the trees I noticed a little digimon below me. As I flew down in front of her I could feel the fear in her heart. It was so sweet, so delicious.  
  
"Hummmm…a little Salamon how tasty…" I whispered. She just hide in fear of me, she was so small, I must have been like a giant to her. She tried to run, but I quickly snatched her up in my cape.  
  
"Well well well, you're a sneaky little one…and your trespassing in my territory…do you know what that means." I said. She looked at me in fear, the feeling was overwhelming.  
  
"It means you belong to me…" I took her back to my castle. I later took a special interest in her, I only now understand why I liked her more then the others. I wish I had understood those feelings then, but I didn't. In my anger and pride I punished her reliantly, and nearly killed her many times.  
  
She ran away so many times I could never sleep or eat when she was gone. I would sit on my thrown in misery trying to hide the feelings inside me. The worry she was gone. When she was finally returned to me, I would beat her….especially when she gave me that look. The look that she would betray me, the look that she hated me….and worse would never love me. It was no wonder she hated me. And I hated myself, but pretended I hated her and then I hurt her.  
  
She had become so obedient, in time it even seemed like she enjoyed being by my side, but the fear was always there. That didn't bother me…I liked the fear it made me feel even more powerful. But I then started to realize my feelings, and that fact that I liked having her near me….so I sent her away. Now I'm paying for it.  
  
"Lord Myotismon…" Her voice snapped me back from my daydream. "I have found nothing yet, master. But don't worry I won't give up, I promise I'll find that child for you." She said smiling. I nodded. She bowed and walked away, I followed her silently and undetected. I don't understand what I really feel; all I know is that she is MINE! And she will never leave me, I won't let her. I smiled inside as I watch her sleep. I knelt down and stoked her fur.  
  
"You well always be mine….I wont let him take you…." I whispered.  
  
Ok should I write more? U must review and tell me, I promise a second chapter but if you want me to make this a little series, you must review, or I'll end it.  
  
So review!!!!!^_^ 


	2. pro. 2

Today has to have been the worst day of my life. In fact I know it is. A few hours ago I was on my way home after running into two of those digi brats. As I arrived at my hideout, I was looking forward to lying down in my coffin, and having my favorite servant being me my meal. I was in a good mood then. I had just killed two traitors; the painful look on the faces as I deleted them filled me with joy. Even better I scared those two little kids to death, and I even made them cry.  
  
However through there anger their digimon evolved and attempted to attack me. I could have taken them easily, the ultimate was already hurt badly, and the champion, Angemon although strong, was no real match for me. But I decided that it would be better to leave them. I wanted to wait until all those kids were together, then watch them suffer…slowly one by one. I still haven't diced if I want to kill those kids first, or there digimon. Maybe a mix of both, I want them all to suffer.  
  
As I pondered these most enjoyable thoughts, I started to feel strange, like something was wrong. I could here voices coming from my room as I entered the hideout. I proceeded with caution, but as I recognized the voices and heard what they we saying, I lost all control as I burst into the room.  
  
Her eyes were full of anger and rebellion, I hated it, and worse he was there with her. He stood in front of her defending her from me. Like she was his to protect, she was mine. I held the crest out in front of them, and confronted them of their betrayal. In my rage I c the crest and flung them out of my room and up to the ground. I watched as Wizardmon hit the ground hard. It pleased me to see his pain, but before I could enjoy it, Gatomon ran to his aid.  
  
The sight made me sick. Why was she on his side? Why was she not standing by me, why had she become a traitor? I knew why. It was because of me, because of what I did. She was looking at me again, with the eyes I hated. She was yelling at me, telling me she believed in herself and her dreams, her dream to destroy me. To be away from me. And it hurt, but then something horrible and fare worse dawned on me. The thought hit me like a bolt of lighting, and I spoke the words out load. I then did everything in my power to hide the pain deep inside me. In my rage I flung her friend into the water. I wanted her to feel all my pain. I laughed knowing that now I was hurting her just as much as she was hurting me.  
  
My victory was only interrupted by the digi brat of courage appearing and attempting to save Gatomon from me. She didn't need saving, she need a hard lesson in respect and loyalty, one I will soon give her. Unfortunately the arrival of the child made me relies the truth. Part of me had hoped I was mistaken, but I knew at that moment I knew it was all true. I wan now in know mood to fight, I snatched up the little cat and left my base, as the young child yelled at me.  
  
Now I am in my carriage, the traitor lay sleeping in my lap. I look down at her. Her fur is stand with blood, and her eyes are wet and sticky with tears. She had collapse after an hour of me beating her. I had thrown her in a cage, but as the hours past I decided to take advantage of my chance to have her close to me.  
  
I now know what I must do. I must find her chosen child, and kill them. Kill them before they can be together. With out the child Gatomon being the eight digimon plays little relevant. If I can kill her child, it would only take a little trickery on my part to make her forget all about Wizardmon, and everything else. Things can go back as they were. She will be loyal to me again, and I will become her world, just as she has become mine.  
  
Ok now review! Or it stays like this, I will create a whole super good fic, if u like this idea. 


	3. The dream

Ya, Look at that, well I'd say if there are eight reviews, well that's good enough to make this a fic like, Return of the Dark Noblemon, and My hero. What does that mean? Well it means, this will become a series, with pictures and everything ^_^ so I hope u like.  
  
*****Important! What you just read was the prologe. The story begins here.  
  
  
  
Gatomon jumped awake, she was drenched in cold sweat. Her heart was pounding, and her body was shaking. She jumped in shock as she felt two hands come down on her shoulders.  
  
"Gatomon..." The young girls voice was full of concern. She looked at her friend. Her blue eyes were felled with tears. Kari wrapped her arms around the small cat.  
  
"Was it the dream again…." Kari asked. The digimon held her paws in pain.  
  
"They're burning…." She said crying. Kari carefully removed the gloves on her digimon's paws; the strange marks were glowing with red blood.  
  
The dreams had been coming more frequently. They had started a month ago. The first time she had it everything was dark. She couldn't see a thing, but she could feel it. Someone was there, in her dream. They were calling her, they were in pain. As the drams started to happen more often, they became clearer, more powerful. Then about a week ago, her scares started to burn, and bleed after her dreams. But today, they had hurt even when she wasn't dreaming.  
  
"It hurts so much, and the dream was so scary….it was horrible." Gatomon cried. Kari held he digimon friend as rocked her softly.  
  
Kari yawned as she heard the alarm go off. "It can't be morning already…." She thought. It felt like she had just fallen asleep. Kari drug herself out bed and got dressed. As she looked back to her bed she saw Gatomon peacefully sleeping. Kari decided not to wake her; it was the first time she had slept well in a long time. Kari smiled wirily and walked out the door and headed for school.  
  
"Kari…..hey Kari, wake up….." Kari's eyes drifted open. Davis and TK looked over her in concern.  
  
"What??" She asked a little confused.  
  
"Um you feel asleep in class….its lunch time now." TK said.  
  
"Oh…..Kari said softly.  
  
"Are you alright? You've been coming to school everyday, tried. No offence but it looks like you've bee hit by a truck, what's going on?" Davis asked. Kari got up and made her way out of the classroom. Davis and TK followed her. After they had gotten there lunch's they were joined by Ken, Cody, and Yolie at the lunch table.  
  
"Ok, so what's up Kari?" TK said finally. She just looked up for a moment then back down again.  
  
"Well, its Gatomon. For the past month she's been having nightmares, and they keep getting worse. Then earlier this week her scars….they've started bleeding, off and on for no reason. I'm really getting worried, and I since something is really wrong." Kari said, her tired eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"I want to help Gatomon but I can't. Ever since these dreams started she's been so miserable…I don't know what to do. I can't stand to see her like this…." Kari sobbed.  
  
"Oh poor Gatomon…." Yolie said softly.  
  
"So she had a nightmare…well that can't be so bad. I man there just nightmares…" Davis said.  
  
"DAVIS!!!!" Yolie yelled smacking him over the head with her textbook. "How can you be so thoughtless? Didn't you here what she said, she been have lots of them, and they are bad!"  
  
"There not just nightmares, there's something wrong. I know there is……." Kari said softly.  
  
"Hummmm…" TK thought. "Are you sure?" He said, being careful not to sound doubtful, or hurt her feelings.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, I can feel it." Kari said getting angry. "Look obviously you don't believe me…" Kari said getting up and walking away.  
  
"Ah man….." TK said, as he ran after her.  
  
It was now nighttime. Kari was so overtired she had blown up at TK for not real reason. Luckily TK had been understanding enough to know how tired she was and forgave her. He even decided he was going to do everything he could to help her. She laughed inside. Yolie had called her earlier in the evening, telling her how TK had been reading dream interpretation books all night. TK was such a sweet guy, he had taken Gatomon with him, to help her….and let Kari some sleep. Kari rolled around making herself comfortable, and drifting into sleep.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Ok…..let try this one…" TK said pulling another book out of his bag. Gatomon and Patamon were trying to stay awake as the sat together on his bed. TK had been trying everything he could think of to help Gatomon, and she really appreacted it. TK noticed the two digimon curled up next to each other. Maybe he should just let them be. He slowly walked out of the room and turned of the lights.  
  
Gatomon rolled around in her sleep, Patamon was close to her, he nuzzled her softly in her sleep. No one noticed the dark shadow outside the window watching them. Its cold and evil jealousy burned as it watched the two digimon curl up.  
  
The window rattled, as a thick black smoke filled the room. It started to grow, until it felled the whole room. Gatomon shivered. The smoke wrapped around her tightly. Gatomon squealed softly, she tried to open her eyes sensing something was wrong, but the smoke rocked her gently back to sleep. Gatomon cringed in the embrace. Even in her sleep she tried to fight it, but it was too strong. She held her paws in pain, as the red scars glowed brightly through the gloves. Crimson drops of blood fell to the floor. Little tears trickled down her cheeks as the pain became more and more unbearable.  
  
"Stop……." She cried softly. The smoky creature warped tighter around her.  
  
"I'm afraid, I cannot….you broke you promise. You betrayed me…..many times. Now it is time you make up for it…….its time for you to return to me, forever!"  
  
Back in her room, Kari jumped awake, her body covered in sweat and her eyes full of worry.  
  
"GATOMON!!!!"  
  
******  
  
Well what did you think? Please remember, I still have three other fics to finish, so this one may be a while in updating. Please review ^_^ 


	4. We meet again

Kari was frantic. She had been looking for Gatomon all day, and she was no where to be found. It was now close to supper time, and she was particularly in tears. Tai sat close to her trying to comfort her. All her friends were searching for her, in both the digital world, and Odiba. Nothing, she was no where to be found.  
  
"Its ok, I'm sure she's fine…" Tai said softly. Kari could feel hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Kari knew her friend was somewhere in trouble, but where?  
  
Gatomon opened and closed her eyes, as her mind was telling her she had to wake up, but her body was tired, and wanted to rest. As she finally managed to awake, she realized that she was not with Kari. As more of her senses clicked in, she began to feel fear, familiar fear, but she couldn't quit figure out what was causing it. As she tried to get up and walk around she felt something heavy around her neck, holding her back. She looked down and realized she was chained to a large chair. Instincts kicked in and she began tugging at the chain franticly.  
  
"Don't waste your energy…." The hated voice whispered. Gatomon felt the hair on her back stand up, as the cold chill ran down her back. It was at this time she realized who was sitting in the chair, as the big bony hand reached down for her. She tried to get away but, it snatched her up bringing her eye to eye with her captor.  
  
His cold blue eyes stared deeply into hers filling her with fears she had long put behind her. She was more the surprised to see him, but even more so to see him like this. In a way she feared him more like this than in any other form.  
  
"Myotismon?" She whispered so weakly it was amazing he could hear her. A fang like grin crossed his purple lips. He could see she was confused, and terrified.  
  
"I told you once my pet, you are mine. You will never be ride of me…." He said smiling wickedly. He then dropped her into his lap, and before she could get away, his hand came down holding her still. Gatomon struggled to get away at first she was filled with mixed emotions, but now she only had one thought; to get as far away from Myotismon as possible. She could fell his claws gently stroking her back, as he held her down close against his knee.  
  
"You belong to me Gatomon, now and forever, don't fight it." He hissed digging his claws deeper into her back, causing her to squeal in pain.  
  
"I'm not yours, I never was and never will be…" She said glaring at him with her blue eyes. Without warning Myotismon grabbed her and threw her across the room so hard, it broke the chain. She landed with a thud. Myotismon expression became blank for a minute, but it was replaced by a look of hatred.  
  
"What have I told you about looking at me like that." His face filled with anger. Gatomon pulled herself up.  
  
"Oh ya, well what about this?" She said sticking out her tongue and making a face. "Noooo" She said, acting like a little child. Myotismon stopped in his track, his face full of surprise. The he began to laugh, but it wasn't a happy laugh, it was cold, and evil. Gatomon remembered this laugh well.  
  
"Stop it!" Gatomon glared. Myotismon looked down at her and smiled. Then kneeling down on one knee and reached down to pick her up, again her attempt to escape him failed. As he stood up he held her close against his chest, stroking her sore body. Gatomon cringed, hating to be so close to him.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me how I survived?" He said smiling evilly, his eyes full of confidence.  
  
"I don't care…."Gatomon said dryly . Although she burned with curiosity she refused to play his games.  
  
"Well I'm going to tell you anyways." He said smiling proudly. "You see, as your friend shot the final blast to end my life, something I had anticipated, you or your friends never thought, about the face I had survived in spirit form for so long. Four years ruling Oikawa, as floating data, evolved me. I became part of the darkness. I gained the ability to exist in both physical and spiritual form. When Imprelaldramon shot his blast at me, it only scattered my spirit data, it didn't destroy me. He could kill my physical form over and over, and I would become spirit data again, I wouldn't die. And he could do the same to my spirit, and all it would do, is separate my data. In a few hours and I would be whole again….so as you see I am all but invincible." Myotismon said smiling his eyes sparkled with power.  
  
Gatomon could feel it now, he was hiding it from her before but she could feel it now. Incredible dark power, it was all around him, feeding him. He was the darkness. Gatomon felt herself weighed down by his very presence Her eyes full of fear, hoping and praying what he said wasn't true. Myotismon prayed on darkness, fear and pain, and she knew she was feeding his craving for power. She tried to calm herself, it disgusted her to think she was pleasing him.  
  
"And it gets better…" He said his teeth twinkling. "I am immune to you Gatomon." She looked up at him a little confused. "That's right, I am immune to you, and your pathetic light."  
  
"That's not possible…" Gatomon said getting more confused.  
  
"Think about it, my pet. I have been shot through the heart with you pure arrow of light, and then I was surrounded by those children light of hopes and dreams. Did you really think that being indulged in all that light wouldn't make me immune to it. It couldn't kill me, only hurt me, so again I evolved….like I said I am invincible." He said smiling again.  
  
"NO! Gatomon shouted. "Your lying." She said pulling away from him, as she leaped to the floor he snatched her in mid air.  
  
"I am not, and I shall show you." With that, he tossed her up above his head, and before she knew what was happening she felt her body fill with power.  
  
"Gatomon digivole to…..Angewomon!" The angle light filled the dark room, but Myotismon didn't crying or turn away, he knew what would happen next.  
  
"Celestial arrow!" The arrow of light shot start for him shooting there his body, a twisted look of pain appeared on his face, and then his body exploded leaving nothing. Angewomon de-digievolved, and landed gracefully on the floor.  
  
" He was lying…" She told herself happly. "Its over he's gone…"  
  
"Bwhahahahahaha" The evil laugh made her jump. She looked around but saw nothing. "I told you…." Suddenly she could see a thick fog forming around her, within it she could feel his ire presence. It wrapped around he holding her tightly.  
  
"Sadly, there is one small problem….I cannot control the change from physical form to my spiritly form, and I never know what I will look like in my physical form…" His voice seemed like it was in deep in thought. "If I don't find a way to control it soon…." He stopped. Gatomon felt a small flicker of hope. "So there is more then what he's telling me…"  
  
"I need more power…" His voice hesitated and I know just where to get it, and your going to help me. Gatomon felt herself being lifted off the floor.  
  
"No! I'll never help you!" She said struggling.  
  
"I never said you had a choice, my pet." Suddenly she felt herself become sleepy.  
  
Gatomon felt the sleep leaving her body. As she peered around she notices something familiar. She crawled forward towards the familiar light. Kari practically jumped out of her chair, as she saw Gatomon crawl out from underneath her bed.  
  
"Gatomon!" She said picking up the small cat, who still looked out of it. Gatomon looked around, she was in Kari's room. Was it all just a bad dream?  
  
"Gatomon are you ok, I was looking everywhere for you." Kari said feeling a little embarrassed that she hadn't looked under the bed.  
  
"I don't feel good…" Gatomon whispered. She felt sick all over.  
  
It was now 3 in the morning, Gatomon tossed in and out of sleep. She had a fever, and was in fact very sick. Earlier in the night she had come to the conclusion that, it was just a feverish nightmare, and Myotismon was truly gone. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to sleep.  
  
As the two slept silently, a dark fog poured into the room. As it tightly wrapped itself around Gatomon, she felt the pain in he body replaced by incredible pleasure. She felt warm all over, and although something deep inside told her something was wrong, she longed to be closer to the presence in the room.  
  
"Just as I feel pain when you betrayed me and left me , you shall feel pain whenever you are away from me……" Myotismon whispered. "Sleep well my precious slave, tomorrow we have work to do…."  
  
Hehehe, is Myo lying to Gatomon or not? You will have to wait, and find out! Please Review! 


	5. Gatomon's past/Myotismon's plan

Gatomon could feel the light fading out from Kari's bedroom window. It was almost night time, and Kari was out to the movies with friends. Gatomon yawned and stretched as she got up. She hadn't slept a wink since her nightmare, and knew now that it was night; she would be even more edgy. As she hoped down off the warm bed, the rest of the day light disappeared behind the trees. "Maybe, I'll go for a walk.." She thought.  
  
It was still warm out because it was summer time, Gatomons favorite time of year. As she walked into the park she took notices of all the people still out and enjoying themselves even though it was late at night. "Its so noisy.." She thought. "There must be someplace quieter, where I can go.." She said running off. As she ran deeper and deeper into the park, she realized there were less and less people. Soon she was sitting by a little pond, by herself.  
  
"Peerrrrr-fect" She said softly. A place to be alone, to think. It had been a long time since Wizardmon's death. "It was funny how much you can realizes someone means to you after there gone." She thought. When she first met Wizardmon, before, she was completely loyal to Myotismon. He had been all alone, like her, and when they spent that night together by the fire, it was the first time in a long time she had been able to express and think about her feelings.  
  
When Myotismon had been with her, all she could think about was how to do her job, how to please him. She was always loyal to him, it didn't take too may wipes for her to realizes that he didn't want his slaves to have any feelings. So when she was with him, it was like she had forgotten herself. But when she left to collect his army, when she was with Wizardmon, it all came back to her. She was herself again. They talked all that night, when they first met, and for some reason, in the end he chose to go and fight for Myotismon. She was partly hurt, that he wanted to help such an evil digimon, but also happy that he was with her. And in the end she guest that's all he really wanted on the first place, to be with her. Being in Myotismons army was the only way he could.  
  
Myotismon, the cause of everything that had ever gone wrong in her life. He would beat her, even when she was the perfect slave. He had first found her all alone, and took her against her will. Why he had wanted such a small and helpless rookie was beyond her. But later on she became more, after the beatings and hurting, he had molded her into the perfect slave. She was loyal, would do anything he had asked, without question. She took care of bringing his orders to his other servants, she would bring him his meals, and even at times he would call her to sit on his lap while he read his book, to keep him company. There came a point where she would be able to do things without him telling her to do them. She would just know. She would know when his slaves were out of line, and had the power to punish them, even if they were stronger then her. They all feared her, because she was his right hand, digimon. She got to know his moods, when to leave him alone or when he wanted her company. But no matter how much she got to know and understand him, he always surprised her. He was so quiet at times; that you never knew what he was really thinking, and other times he was so loud, that the caste would tremble when he spoke. He was a strange digimon that know one really understood, very secretive, and untrusting. She knew that he had trusted her most of all. And at one point, she cared very much about her master, and would do anything to protect him. All this of courses was before Wizardmon.  
  
It wasn't too long that after she had returned with Wizardmon, Myotismon had seemed to change in the way he acted towards her, he would be more quiet, his orders strait to the point, and she would rarely spend any time with him. Digimon had started to notice that she and Wizardmon had taken I liking to each other, and the talking began. When Myotismon found out, he was furious, he had yelled at her strait for almost five hours, before he locked her in his room, where she couldn't escape. Then ten more hours had past. When he had returned he had a strange look on his face. "Get out of my site." He had roared, "And if you think of displaying such weak feelings again, I will make sure that the digimon that is making you feel that way it removed.." And he slammed the door in her face. She was so confused then, but when she had gone to find Wizardmon, he was lying in Myotismons thorn room nearly dead. Later she had found out that the two of them where alone in that room the whole ten hours, and all the other digimon could here was the roar of Myotismons voice, muffled by the screams of Wizardmon.  
  
She had made up her mind then and there. She helped Wizardmon back to heath as much as she could that night. Then left to find Myotismon. When she found him, he lessoned to her apology. As she had apologized to him, she told herself, she would not allow her self to have any type of relationship with another digimon. She would not engage in small talk, or friendships, or show any display of kindness. She would be nothing but loyal to her master, it was the only way she could protect Wizardmon, or anyone else she might have cared about.  
  
Wizardmon was heartbroken at the beginning; she had become cold, to him and everyone. This seemed to please Myotismon, and things when back to as they were, almost. He never gave up on her. Not even when she was cold to him, and he was threatened to stay away from her, by Myotismon. He was always there. Once of twice she would have been hurt, or something where she would run off to find him. He always welcomed her with open arms, even though she was even nastier to him the next day. When they left for earth, things changed, she had found Kari, thanks to Wizardmon. Now she had always regretted losing her friend, never telling him how she felt. Part of her knew, that he had known but it wasn't the same. She still had no peace. Not a day went by, that she hadn't thought about Wizardmon or her past.  
  
Gatomon stared into the water and sighed, it was getting late, maybe she should go home. As she moved to get up, she collapsed under the pain of her paws. She ripped off her gloves to see her scares glowing, the pain lasted until she gave up trying to move, and lay completely still. "Good...stay there, its time we talk." Gatomon heard the voice, but couldn't believe her own ears. "No....your dead..." She whispered. "Must we go though this again, I thought I explained it to you last night." It seemed as if everything around her grew darker, until she could see nothing, yet feel him, all around her. "It was a dream." She whispered. "No pet. It is time that we discuses some things, so stop trying to convince yourself, I am not here, because I am." "How long have you been here?" She asked. " I have never left your side, if I had you'd be dead." "What..." She asked looking around. "Like I said, we need to talk pet. Last night, do you remember what I told you, how I survived.." The darkness asked. "Yes..it was confusing." She said softly. "Of course it was, it was a lie. I needed you to be afraid, I needed you to shot me with that arrow, so that your power would be mixed with in my darkness, so you could take me back with you." "What?! You're not making any since!" She yelled. "Then lesson, so I may enlighten you." He boomed, and she grew quite. "That's better, now I will tell you the truth. When you friends destroyed me, I was sent to the dark ocean, and unable to retake true digimon form. I had regained control of most of my powers, but as a sprit I am weak. I was unable to leave the ocean myself, because it was created to protect the world, form evil. When a truly evil digimon is deleted, the digi gods decided whether to give it a second chance at life, and be reconfigured like a normal digimon, of to be sent there to the dark ocean. Nothing with pure darkness can leave the ocean. And just to make sure I wouldn't escape instead of allowing me to be reconfigured there, they made it, so as long as I was there, I could never be reborn or digievole, again. So I sent for you. It took up almost all my strength, but because you were marked with my scares, then you belong to me and I can control you." "Now wait a minute, know one can control me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." She cried as he paws burned red. Over the blood red scares, new glowing makes appeared. "I gave you those makes a long time ago, it was a spell giving me control of you, not all lot but enough." The voice hissed. "Why did you never use them before.." She asked still not believing him "Because that rotten crest of light, covered them, and blocked my power. However only in the dark ocean did I find out that Kari, and all those other digi-brats gave up the power of the crest, meaning you aren't protected by it anymore. If I had known that as MaloMyotismon. well that's not the point the pint is your mine." Gatomon glared at the darkness. "Now then, after I summoned you to me, I lied to you, and tricked you into shooting me with your arrow, the arrows power of light filled though my darkness briefly, but long enough for the oceans spell to allow me to leave. You see I couldn't leave, because I am pure darkness, and when you shot me, I was no longer pure darkness, for that short time. I couldn't just ask you to shot me, so I tricked you into doing it. As always I am one step ahead." "So it was all a lie. Well don't gloat that means you still are nothing but data floating around, you can't do anything!" She shouted. "Not quite, now that I am here, all I need is to recharge my energy, and retake my true form, and your going to help me!" "What makes you think I would help you?" She asked bravely. However her braveness was cut short, when the darkness took the shape of her hated master. He reached down to pick her up. "You see, although I am in my sprite form, not really data, I can appear as a physical vision of myself. As you can also see I can pick you up, meaning I can also cause physical damage. To you...and who ever else you are near. You see, I can't just float around, I would become far to weak on my own, and so, now I have taken your body, so when I need rest, I can just take control of you. It's much like what I did to that human Oikawa but I can come and go as I please and you're a digimon so you won't die by my presence." "You did what!!!!!" She screamed kicking trying to free herself. "We are connected now Gatomon, if you try to leave me, you will become vary sick, it will be more then painful, because if we are not together within 12 hours of separation you will die." He said sternly. "You possessing me??!!!" She yelled, he dropped her on the ground and planted his foot firmly on her back. "Don't think of it as that, its more like, we've DNA digievolved, but I'm the one in control." He smiled. "You going to help me Gatomon, you're going to make me invincible." His smile grew at the sight of fear in her eyes. "Your lying..I won't help you!" She said softly. She could feel it, Myotismon was allowing her to feel him as part of her. He was still very strong, and he was feeding off of her again. "Not this time, now I must soon rest. While I do I will give you instructions and help you carry them out. I need a dark spore." As he said this, the darkness, as well as his form disappeared, and she could now feel him inside her. "There are none, you took them all when you became MaloMyotismon." She thought. "That's true, I took all the copy's, but even if there were 100 copies they'd be nothing compared to the power of the original, I will fill it with power, and when it is ready it will grow in me, making me invincible. Poor Ken, if only he knew how strong it really is.." Myotismons voice whispered from inside. "No! He needs that to live, you can't!" Gatomon yelled, but she felt like something was forcing her to obey. "He is living because that spore is drawing energy all around him, keeping him alive. The brat doesn't even know how to use it. It was a test to see if my plan would work, and it did I thought the copies would be just as good. I was wrong.but Ken won't die, I can save him. He will die if the spore stays in him.." "You're not making since." Gatomon said, still unable to fight her old master. "That spore was made for me, to draw energy around me, and grow inside me, thus making me bigger and stronger. It needed to feed on the energy of another until the seed was strong enough to begin to grow. If we leave it in him much longer it will grow inside him, and rip him apart, is that what you want?" "You're lying!" Gatomon shouted. "Do you really want to chance it..." He whispered.  
  
*********Well I am sorry for it being confusing and all, that's part of the point. Still I haven't decided if this will be one way or not, I guess maybe you guys can tell me. Myotismon love's Gatomon, but right now, he does so, but is still his evil self, so do u want him to change, do u want he to like him back bla bla bla. Idea's please! So please review and all! 


	6. The seed is planted

***** Ok I am getting really annoyed.I have been looking at my last few update's, and sure enough just like DR said, all my paragraphs are HUGE!!!! This is not my fault; I just almost died when I saw the last paragraph. Its so bug, and I didn't make it that way. In fact when DR mentioned it was hard to read I stared spacing things out more.. So I guess what I am trying to say is that chapter, wasn't like that when I wrote it, so I will write this one the same way I always do, and if it gets screwed up, I'll try to put stars or something in the spaces.. sorry.  
  
Gatomon wanted to sleep more then even thing, but he wouldn't let her. She turned away, but all she could feel were Myotismon's hands stroking her. He wasn't really; he was still just a mere shadow. She couldn't stand his touch, and he knew it, that's why she figured he kept it up.  
  
"Its only just a matter of time, my dear.." His voice whispered. Gatomon shuttered.  
  
"Remember the look on his face." Myotismon's evil chuckle was more then she could stand. "Remember..." He whispered and before she could stop him, it all played back like a movie in her head.  
  
(Flash back, in case you didn't know ^_^) Gatomon walked silently in the moonlight. Her little paws were silent. She had whished they were loud enough to scare him away. Before she knew it she was in the dark room. Ken had left the window open, Gatomon walked closer to the bed. She then stopped watching him sleep.  
  
"I won't.." She whispered.  
  
"You've don enough, I'm taking over.." Gatomon suddenly felt smaller. Everything was dark; there was nothing, nothing but him, everywhere. She could feel him; she felt his hunger for power. She watched what was happing, it was like a movie, she was powerless helpless to watch. She was imprisoned by her evil master. She felt him holding back her tears, as he woke the sleeping boy, and his digimon.  
  
"Gatomon.?" He had whispered.  
  
In a flash of her lighting paw, Wormon was on the floor. Ken had fallen over on the floor. She had pounced on top of him. Gatomon bagged him to stop, but her cries were only pleasing him more. Then Kan's eyes began to close, his head falling backwards.  
  
"Why Gatomon.."  
  
"Did he say that?" She had thought. Ken was helpless now. Gatomon felt Myotismon leave her.  
  
Now the room was filled with his darkness, and Gatomon was free. She felt weak, like after he had beaten her. All she wanted to do was run away.  
  
"I know what your thinking..." Myotismon's form appeared and lifted up the young boy's body. "Try it and he's dinner.." The purple lips formed a smile. Gatomon glared.  
  
"And you wouldn't get very far..." It all felt so familiar, she remembered it all. He would hurt her, and then he wouldn't let her leave. When she was finally free, she would run to Wizardmon.  
  
"Stop it!!!!" Myotismon boomed, erupting her memories. "Wizardmon is gone, now forget him!" He said bitterly. "I'm the only one you have now..." Myotismon then put his hand on Ken's chest. Ken looked like he was having a seizer as a large ball of glowing black energy was being pulled from his chest.  
  
"No!" Gatomon screamed. She ran over grabbing a hold of Myotismon's leg. Then wrapped her paws around him, tugging him tightly. Myotismon seemed to stop for a moment, his eyes, soften in a way she had never seen, as he looked down at her. Suddenly Ken's eyes flew open, staring right at the vampire.  
  
"Ken!" Myotismon noticed the boy awake. "You're killing him!" She cried his eyes full of tears. Myotismon frowned, his eyes hardened. He flung Ken against the wall, whipped Gatomon off his leg and threw her on the bed.  
  
She watched Myotismon picked Ken up again. She saw the familiar dark spore come out of his chest. It was different. It was much bigger then the others, and parts of it were red. Darkness was pouring out of it. It seemed imposable, but the pitch-black room was now darker. Myotismon waved his hand and a glass box appeared, he carefully put the dark spore inside.  
  
Myotismon then walked over to the bed. He looked down at Gatomon, who was in tears. He had seemed distant, just staring at her deep in thought. It was like he was trying to decide something. She felt his hand stroking her fur, gently. Then as smile crossed his lips.  
  
"Where should we sleep tonight.." He whispered.  
  
"We aren't sleeping anywhere! I've had it I'm going home!" She said trying to sound strong. Myotismon's smile grew and he moved in closer.  
  
"Hum, really..I wonder.." He said thinking, his silly grin growing. Gatomon felt a chill go down her spin.  
  
"Kari was so young before.but now...she's older.and she did look lovely last I saw her." Gatomons eyes grew wide in shock. "Its been so long...I can just see the look on her face, I bet she'd like it too.."  
  
"You monster!!!!" Gatomon shouted jumping at him. But to her surprise she flew right through him.  
  
"Time to go.I am tired.." Myotismon frowned. And they left.  
  
"STOP IT!!! I don't want to remember that." Gatomon cried. Myotismon had taken her body again. He forced her to sleep deep in the dark park. Part of her was glad to be far away for Kari. She missed Kari more then anything, but after tonight, she didn't want Myotismon anywhere near her. She knew it was most likely a sick jock, but she wasn't sure, and didn't want to find out. She looked on at the glass box. It seemed like the darkness was growing inside.  
  
"Beautiful.." Myotismon whispered.  
  
"It's discussing.." Gatomon said rolling around and curling up in a ball. She was asleep.  
  
"That's not what I meant.." He whispered to no one.  
  
He wrapped his darkness around her tightly. She had thought about that horrible Wizardmon again. How he hated him, even in death he threatened, him. How someone dead could cause him to be so jealous, he couldn't believe. He had almost lost control of himself earlier tonight. It had been long. Long since the last time he had seen her as his slave. Now that she was here alone with him, he felt ten times what he had felt before.  
  
"Why did she have to be the digimon of light?" He thought. "Of all the digimon, why her, why the one thing he was sure of. He hated it, yet nothing felt better. How could he have fallen?" He didn't even want to think about it. He hated that word. He hated her for making him feel it. Yet..  
  
"She's so small." He thought. "If it wasn't for Wizardmon.she'd have chosen me. It doesn't matter Wizardmon is dead. As soon as I am strong, I'll kill those brats, and erase her memory of everything before she left that day. I'll replace it. She won't refuse me.she loves me, she just doesn't know it yet. She's always loved me.right?" He asked himself. How he hated being weak and alone. He always had more time to think, and he thought too much. "There's one way to find out."  
  
Gatomon jumped in her sleep, memory's, and thoughts filling up her dreams. He watched though her eyes, as they first met. "I'm scared.what is that black thing..bats everywhere." Her thoughts spoke to him. He saw himself. He smiled inside. He was huge, frightening, and powerful. How he missed it. Her fear was overwhelming, it was incredible, he felt his ego growing just watching himself.  
  
"I need to see more." He thought. Like a fast forward button, the memories flew by, until he recognized one. Gatomon lay snuggled in his lap asleep. He remembered times like these, why did he never enjoy them then?  
  
"Umm..so warm.." Her thoughts spoke. "He's so strong and handsome, I love being here with him." He watched happily as she snuggled closer to him. He stroked her fur.  
  
"Master.." She was so happy, she nuzzled his hand still very drossy. Suddenly his face had changed. He remembered this part, why did he do that? He watched himself jump up, grab her by the neck and throw her at the floor.  
  
"AHHhhhh.master?"  
  
He watched himself continue to beat her violently, all because he didn't like or understand his own feelings. Because he didn't do anything when he had the chance. He had done this many times in the past, and every time he beat her it made him feel better about his feeling for her. He beat her even more when Wizardmon had first come. He did it because he was jealous, and he still felt evil. He felt like he didn't care, like he wasn't hurting.but afterwards...  
  
"Wizardmon!" He watched Gatomon run out of his room and into the arms of the wizard. He hated it. All he could feel was Gatomons pain and hurt. How angry she was at him and how warm Wizardmons arms were.  
  
Myotismon stopped searching though her thoughts. He knew what happened next, he didn't want to see anymore.  
  
********  
  
"Wake up pet."  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"No.." The male voice said.  
  
"Wizardmon?" She asked. Suddenly she felt something hard hitting her, making her jump awake. "Ahhhhhhhh" The figure of Myotismon appeared in front of her. "I hate you." She whispered realizing where she was. Myotismon just frowned. "We have work to do." He hissed.  
  
"What now! You got what you wanted!" She yelled. Like before everything was dark around her.  
  
"My plan has just begun my dear, but if you really want to go home." Myotismon gave her an evil smile.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Better." Myotismon reached down and picked her up before she could move away. He then walked over to a small plant. Gatomon looked down at the little black plant growing, it was surrounded by a black and red fog. "Behold, the dark seed is growing." "The dark seed?" Gatomon asked. Then she clued in. "The spore! It's growing just like a plant!!!"  
  
"What do you think it would do?" Myotismon smiled and held her closer, his cold blue eyes staring down at her full of confidence. "This is the perfect place for it my dear Gatomon. Here in the park. Thousands of people come here every day, and each one of them has there own fears, and darkness. The spore shell feed off of them at first until it grows higher. Then when it's strong enough, not only will it feed, but spread more dark energy around. It will begin to infect everything. First the people in the park, then it will spread until all of Odiba is infected. The humans well only think dark thoughts; the sky will become black as my spore becomes strong. When it power is full it will bloom blood red flowers. When this happens, I will devourer the entire plant. It will grow though my veins and begin to produce its own darkness as well as draw it from others. All of it will feed me, I will be invincible!" He smile grew as he spoke the word sending chills down her spin.  
  
"You lying!" She yelled. "And even if it was true the digidestend will stop you once and for all!!" Her hope was fading as he laughed at her reply.  
  
"No Gatomon, and your friends won't find out. I need you to make sure they don't."  
  
"I'll never help you!" She shouted trying to break free of his grasp.  
  
"Oh but you already have. Ken saw you, you're a traitor, the moment he wakes up, he'll tell everyone what you've done!" He said holding her tighter and tighter until she couldn't move.  
  
"No! It was you! He saw you!!!"  
  
"He doesn't know who I am remember." Myotismon then dropped her, but before she could move he planed his foot on top of her back. He then rolled her over so she was looking up at him. "So you have to make sure Ken stays asleep as long as possible. After all you have a history of betrayal Gatomon, they wont believe you. He'll tell them what you did! Traitor!"  
  
"The only person I ever betrayed was you!!! And that's because you betrayed me first!" Myotismon growled and shoved his foot down on her hard, pushing her into the ground. "It was stupid for you to betray me, and for the last part I don't know what you're talking about. How could I betray you?" He asked angrily.  
  
"I was good to you! I did everything you asked, and I would have done anything. I almost lov..." She stopped turning away. "But I never meant anything to you, so how could I betray you." Myotismon stared at her silently; his eyes showed all the longing his heart felt. He could have said those words right then, it might have changed everything. He tried to find them, lost somewhere inside his blackness. His tough was going dry and before he knew it the moment had pasted. He lost another chance.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" She said softly breaking the silence. He could see the stubbiness in her eyes. He had backed her into a corner and she had no choose.  
  
"Its simple. Ken will be taken to the hospital." Myotismon started. There was no emotion in his voice. "He will sleep for a while, days, maybe weeks, but not too long. The doctors won't know what's wrong, because it is above them, and really nothing is wrong. His body will just recover, leavening everyone baffled. So no one will know a thing until its too late."  
  
Myotismon removed his foot from her chest, and began to become fogy smoke again. Gatomon knew at any moment, he would become a part of her again and he dreaded it.  
  
"You will tell the digidestined, that he is sick, for a cold in the digital world. Make up something if they ask questions. Then take them to the digital world, lead them to our old home. Tell them I had books for a cure, then stile their digi vices and d terminals. Bring them to me, and leave the children; ALL of them, in the digital world. They won't get out until it's too late." Myotismon said firmly. Gatomon got up on her feet. "Take all of them, not one is to be left behind.  
  
"They'll notice the digi vices are gone missing, there's too many of them together. I could mange a few." She started.  
  
"Not so fast! They must all go, don't you take me for a foul! I know why you are pretending to go along with this! You want me to let some be left behind, to defeat me! That won't happen!" He snapped. "I hate you!" She said softly. "And aren't you forgetting something?! I thought I couldn't live without you, and by the sounds of it, you don't plan on coming!" Myotismon's fog picked her up.  
  
"I said you will die in 12 hours without me, 6 before you are to weak to go on..you better hope to be done by then!" He snared.  
  
The black fog swelled around her, then an opening appeared. Gatomon could see the park. It was dark, night time had come. She had slept the whole day.  
  
"Take them all to the digital world. Separate them if you must. And as for them noticing the missing digi vices." Suddenly the plant glowed. It shot up from the ground growing a foot taller, little branches stretching out. On them were 12 buds. The darkness, Gatomon knew as Myotismon send the buds flying off the plant to her paw.  
  
"When you retrieve one digi vice, take one bud and give it to the child. It will appear as a copy. They wont know the difference. I will keep in contact with you at all times. And don't try a thing. I will see your every move, just like if I were with you. Do anything, the boy and his partner die!" Gatomon lessoned carefully, and looked down at the dark buds in her paw. Without warning she felt Myotismons darkness wrap around her tightly. He held her for a moment, giving her no sign of what he was doing.  
  
"Go now, and hurry.." In his voice, she thought she heard a hint of worry. But told herself it was nothing. She broke free of his grasp and ran as fast as she could, never looking back.  
  
"She will try to say them somehow..." He thought watching her run off. " I will have to have a back up plan, for when she does. She will need more to keep her loyal.." He looked down at the little plant. It had already begun feeding. By the time Gatomon retuned, it would have half of the people in the city under his power. This pleased him, but he wasn't happy for long. He was now consumed with a great worry, and longed for her to be safe with him, not heading off where he couldn't get her. If anything happened to her.if she got stuck he couldn't save her. What was worse, was he almost heard what his ears wished to hear the four years he was alone. And he had done nothing again. He couldn't help but wonder, what if she had said it? And if he told her? Would she be warm in his arms right now? Would she given in to him? It didn't matter. She would give in, but not tonight.  
  
******* Ok another chapter done, man I need to do a pic for this one huh? I'll try to work on one to be up by Friday. Maybe. Anyways review! ^_^ 


	7. Power and a Kiss

"Follow me." Gatomon called. The group trudged along.  
  
"Tell me again why we all needed to come?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Look Ken is in trouble, we are his friends. We have to help!" Davis said.  
  
Gatomon knew where she was taking them. A place they'd be safe until she was able to help them. The digital sanctuary. It would be safe. Now she just need to get their digi vices how heard could it be. She could tell them that they need to be removed for entrance to the holy ground.no weapons. Then when they weren't looking, she'd switch them. It would be that easy. If only.  
  
"It's been 4 hours." She thought. He body was beginning to ach. She felt an incredible longing to be as close to Myotismon as possible. She hated the feeling, she hated needing him. He old master, she truly was a slave to him now.  
  
"Gatomon.." He pain seemed to ease at his very voice, calling her. He sounded to far away.  
  
"Myotismon?" The thought. "But how?"  
  
"I told you, slave. We are one. I may not be with you, but I can see and feel everything you can. You are week. Hurry, you can't stay her much longer. Do it and get back to the real world. I can met you there."  
  
"It hurts." She moaned.  
  
"Come home to me, my sweet, I'll take away the pain.." The voice and presence of her master despaired from her mind.  
  
"Did he call her sweet?" Gatomon puzzled. I sounded like such a loving term, his voice even sounded. "Don't say it!" She told herself angrily.  
  
"Wait!" Gatomon called. The group stopped. Gatomon thought for a moment then spoke.  
  
"We can't have weapon on this ground." She lied. "Leave your digi vices here. The plant is a few meted off in there." Gatomon pointed.  
  
"Ok..then who will watch our digi vices. " Tai asked.  
  
"I will." Gatomon said. They looked at each other for a minuet, then began laying there digi vices down. Gatomon breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just in there, be careful." Gatomon watched them leave. She grabbed the devices. And put the seeds where the devices were. Just like Myotismon said, the seeds took on the form of the devices. She looked at them for a moment, questioning her actions. Then she was struck by an incredible pain. Gatomon could barley walk now; it had taken an hour to get this far back. She drug herself towards the portal. It was in sight now, a few meters. But it was so far, she ached, her body felt weak helpless. With every move it became worse.  
  
"Hurry Gatomon, you must hurry." The male voice called.  
  
"It hurts.." She thought, her eyes were watering. "I can't.." She fell next to the portal. "I can't open it.."  
  
"I'll open it for you, your almost there, come!" With his power he opened to portal, but couldn't enter. "Gatomon, get in NOW!!!" He ordered. She could hear him; he was yelling screaming at her, she couldn't make out the words. She felt her body move, and then nothing, it all ended.  
  
************ "Warm..so warm..." She thought. It was warm, everything was warm.it felt so good, so comfortable. Warm lips touched hers, they were so sweet, so soft. She felt strong arms holding her. As she opened her eyes, she felt like she was in a dream. A familiar figure. "Wizardmon.." She called. But his eyes, they were blue. So blue. No not Wizardmon..  
  
Myotismon frowned, but held her closer anyways. He had almost lost her; she had stood up, and then fainted. Lucky she fell into the portal, into his arms. Safe. "What did she ever see in him.he was weak and helpless. That must be it." He thought. "Wizardmon was weak, he couldn't hurt her the way he did.."  
  
"Myotismon..where's Wizardmon..." Her voice called. He looked at her blue watery eyes. She was still half a sleep, not with it. "Your so warm...I missed you master.." She cooed. Myotismons eyes grew wide. Her words were soft, kind even. She was in a stat of calm, she wasn't thinking about hiding her thoughts or defending herself. She snuggled closer to him. He felt tingly. "She still dreaming.." Myotismon realized, she thinks this is the past, where Wizardmon is still alive, when we....were still close...." He could since it now, part of her had been dreaming of the past when she began to wake up, but she wasn't awake. Not fully. This made his thoughts wonder. If she was half asleep maybe.  
  
"I missed you my slave.." He leaned in closer. "Tell me, how much did you miss me.." He whispered, showing an evil smile. Gatomon rolled closer to him, he brought her closer.  
  
"Oh..master, I missed you so much.." Gatomon purred.  
  
"Really.." Myotismon's smile grew. "Tell me, how loyal to me are you? What would you do for me?"  
  
"Anything master.." She closed her eyes, falling asleep, Myotismon kept talking.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Good...kiss me." Myotismon ordered. The cats blue eyes opened again, a little in ahh. Myotismon leaned closer, and spoke again. "I gave you an order..kiss me.."  
  
"I think I'm dreaming..." Gatomon whispered leaning up almost toughing his lips.  
  
"I AM dreaming!" Myotismon thought. "I've wanted this so much...it's a shame, she wont remember. When she wakes up, she'll be just as spiteful as ever.." Suddenly, Gatomon's head slumped over, away from Myotismon's. "She fell asleep....." He thought, unhappily.  
  
Myotismon flew off, out of Kari's room, and back to the park. He wrapped her tightly in his darkness, and began thinking out load.  
  
"Why is it when ever we get close, something gets in my way. For the longest time I hid my feeling from myself. Why did I HAVE to wait until, after you found my army? I wish I had taken you then. I could have made you my mistress like I wanted, but no I had to wait, I kept telling myself it would pass. I didn't want to believe I could feel that way about anyone, especially you." Myotismon spook to her in her sleep. "But it was true...I wanted you more those few months apart then ever. I was more then happy upon your return. I had arranged a meal for just the two of us, to welcome you back. I even had a present for you." Myotismon still had it.  
  
Even in his sprit form, he kept it self. Inside a box, with a note. A small necklace, a diamond sparking on the chain. The Diamond was the shape of a small bat, and inside the diamond was a ruby heart. He wanted the gift to remind her of him, so whereever she went, it would be like he was with her. He had made a trip all the way to file island, just to pick out the rock. He spent hours, picking out the right crafter, chain, and decision. He looked it over in his hand. Gatomon stirred.  
  
"I waited for hours, after you had returned, waited for you to come to me. It became later and later. I was sure the first thing on your mind would have been to come and see me. I thought you might have missed me as much as I missed you. I even had some of my guards try to find you. They couldn't, I waited all night worrying. Then after the next morning I waited angry in my room, reading, figuring out the last of my cards. Before Demidevimon, had come in, I had Phantomon report where you had been. I almost killed him when I heard where you were. In the arms of the little Wizard.." Myotismon sighed. "It just got worse, after that. On earth I lost you, and now even though you are in my arms now, I fear your still lost to me..why can't you love me Gatomon?" Myotismon closed his eyes, and his form disappeared as he fell asleep.  
  
"I do love you." Gatomon's voice whispered in her sleep, nether of them aware of the truth she just let out.  
  
*********** "Hurry Gatomon!" Myotismon bagged. Much had changed since the night before. Myotismon had once again become his hidden cold self, un affected by all the feelings he let out last night. I was like it had never happened. Now he was more occupied with making himself stronger.  
  
"I want more power!" He moaned. "Hold out the device of the child of courage, next to me." He demanded. He could almost taste the power he was about to receive, and was excited all ready.  
  
"What are you doing again?" Gatomon asked, both annoyed and worried.  
  
"Why my dear Gatomon, just hold it up to me and you will see." The vast darkness floating in the middle of the park spoke. Gatomon did as she was told, holding the digi vice, up at him. It started to glow, orange, Myotismon's darkness reached out to the light. Suddenly the blackness began to glow like the device, and before Gatomon's horrified eyes, his darkness began growing. Myotismons voice panted hard.  
  
"I never imagined how much power these things had.." He said sounding out of breath. His darkness had spread three times larger. Gatomon, tried to run away in fear, but he grabbed her. "MORE!!!!" He boomed. "Feed me more!!!"  
  
Gatomon looked down at the crumbled digi-vices. The whole park was covered in deep darkness. Everywhere she walked, he was there. What had she done? She wasn't sure what this vast speared of his sprit, would do to him, but she knew it wasn't good. His power had grown too much, she could feel it. He wanted her to feel it. He was overwhelming, and smothering her with himself.  
  
"Tell me my dear..what do you think of me now?" He was whispering right in her ears.  
  
"You won't win." She said softly.  
  
"Ha! I can read your thoughts, my dear. You're afraid, of my greatness. You know that I am more then a match for your friends, and I'm not even done yet. But if you are skeptical, let's play a little game shell we? Tell me how powerful do you think I am right now." He stopped her from walking, and lifted her up in the air with invisible hands.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care."  
  
"Guess!" He ordered.  
  
"Fine.give me some help here. Do something to show me your strength." She said giving up. Suddenly Gatomon felt strange. She felt something rushing inside her being, Myotismons sprite was returning inside her.  
  
"AHHHhhhhhhh" She screamed in pain, she felt like she would explode. It was like the whole park was inside her, she collapsed, un able to move. "Your so..." She huffed. A booming laughed making her shack came from inside.  
  
"Tell me, take a guess, who do you think I'm as strong as?" He purred.  
  
"Make it stop!!! Please, let my go, I can't stand it!!!"  
  
"GUESS!!!" He boomed. Gatomons eyes began to water, as she lay down helpless.  
  
***********  
  
"Where is Gatomon?" Kari yelled. It had been a day and then some. There digi vices didn't work. They were trapped in the digital world, with no way back, and Kari was now in tears.  
  
"We've got to find a way home." Tai said.  
  
"Izzy? What do you see on your computer?" Matt asked. They were in the old factory, were Izzy, was hooking up to the Digital world, and net to find a way home.  
  
"Oh my god...NO WAY!!!" Izzy yelled.  
  
"What?! Tentomon asked.  
  
"Lesson to this! My dear friends, I'm so sorry. I had to take you digi vices, and leave you here. Something bad has happened, and I have to stop it before you can come back. I'm so sorry, and please, don't come home. Stay where you are safe! I miss you all, and I'm sorry I had to betray you, there was no other way. Forgive me, Gatomon.  
  
******** Gatomon lay in Kari's bed, staring up into the darkness that suffocated the room. Myotismons figure appeared and looked down at her smiling.  
  
"Aren't you going to say thank you? I let you come home, to the little girls room. I guess its best for me to stay away from my dark tree, its quite tempting."  
  
"All...I...feel.." She struggled to talk. "Why?"  
  
"Come now, aren't you happy to know I am so strong. I guess since, we are one..well your mine, you can feel everything I feel. My power is over whelming to you, because you are so weak." He form moved in so they were closer.  
  
"Gatomon, my sweet. I wish to do something, I've wanted to for so long. When I am reborn into my true form you will truly be mine. I am so close..soon, just a few more hours, my tree is growing fast! I can't wait..."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Myotismons form smiled, he leaned in as kissed her, long and heard. When he pulled away she was breathless.  
  
"You'll see.." His darkness wrapped around her again, and he disappeared, leaving only his shadow.  
  
************ Myotismon is soon ready to take his new form, and he is ready to soon tell Gatomon truth. How will she take it? Will he allow his evil heart to mess with his feelings, or will find a softer love for her? Please R and R!!! 


	8. Wizardmon's message

Time...." The dark shadow hissed. Gatomon held her head down, ignoring the voice. "Did you not hear me?!!" It asked annoyed. "Its over Gatomon, I've won! Bow before me, and maybe I will spare you..."  
  
"............Why did you kiss me?" The emotionless digimon asked. The dark lord did not expect this. He remained silent in deep thought, almost hoping it would go away. "....Myotismon?.........why? Tell me I have a right to know......"  
  
"It's non of your business...." His voice spook angrily. Gatomon jumped up in anger.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!!!!" She shouted. "After everything I did for you!!! After everything you did to me why now?!" The shadow remained silent. "You took me from my destiny, you trained me, to be your's, and I gave in, just like you wanted. I did everything you said, anything I could do to please you, I cared about you!!! Did you even notice?! You were keeping me from the one person who loved me, you tried to take her away from me, hell you killed my best friend in front of me! You called me down to the lowest, no matter how hard I tried, you even had the gull to call me a traitor, when it was YOU who betrayed me. You took my life, I can't even sleep at night because of you! And even when you are gone, not a day goes by, that you haven't been on my mind. Why would you do this now? Why now? Why not then? Back when I cared, why not when it would have meant something!!! Your sick, you know that....I wish I had never met you, EVER!!!!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. Before the dark shadow could yell back, she ran.  
  
Gatomon's heart pounded, but she ran, as fast as she could, and as far from the dark shadowy city, she wanted to be free, from him, forever. This time she wouldn't turn back, she would run until, it killed her.  
  
"GATOMON!!!" The voice made her stop dead, and the figure in front of her made her want to run towards it and hold him.  
  
"No!" She shouted at it. "How dare you Myotismon, how dare you trick me like this!!!!" She yelled at the form. Its eyes saddened.  
  
"Its really me...." It said. "Oh Gatomon, don't cry, don't let him make you cry. I hate to see you so sad..." The kind green eyes stared into hers, they were so full of love. Trick or no trick, Gatomon had to run to him, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"WIZARDMON!!!" She cried running. Wizardmon used any energy he had left in his sprite, to be sold. To hold her.  
  
"Its ok, don't cry, dear Gatomon." He stroked her softly. "I know your hurt, and I know what you feel."  
  
"I missed you so much..." She sobbed. "I'm so scared, why did he do this?" She cried. "I was so good to him.....why is he ruining my life?"  
  
"He doesn't understand it himself. Myotismon is evil, you and I know that better, then even he does. He doesn't understand compassion, friendship, sacrifice, or love. I don't know why he doesn't, but he just doesn't. His heart has become so cold, he won't even let himself have those feelings, that why he is hurt you." Gatomon looked up into the green eyes. "So how Myotismon lost all feeling, that's why its so surprising, that he should care for you, so much, yet so little. You see, he's fighting a battle with himself, he is a digimon, who like human, have feelings. He doesn't want them, he's afraid of them, that's why he's fighting them, and hurt you."  
  
"What?" She said softly.  
  
"I don't have much time, I am using up all I have to be here for you. There was a reason I never returned to the digital world, as data. I survived because I knew he was still out there. I knew you would need me. If I had been reborn, I would have been helpless to help you. But now I am don, now I can go home, and live again. But before I do, you must here what I have to say..."  
  
"Anything!" Gatomon said softly.  
  
"He does love you, you must accept it. Love isn't bad, Gatomon, you know that. Myotismon is making it that way for you both. In order to save yourself, and your friends, you must first save him.He's crying out to you, he's in pain. You have to reach into his heart, your the only one who he's ever let that close inside. If you can help him find his feeling, he can be reborn, again, and free from all the evil within his sole. He can be happy. I know you hate him, I know better then anyone. But you can't destroy him, you have no idea, how strong he's about to become. I've seen the future, there are only two outcome. You free him, or he will devour both his sole, and your's. You will both become empty, and the world will crumble."  
  
"What?" She asked confused, Wizardmon was already fading away. She could no longer feel him, now she could barley see him.  
  
"To save yourself, and your world, you must save him......" He was gone.  
  
"NOOOoooo!!!" Gatomon collapsed. She was far to busy crying to notice the darkness coming closer.  
  
"GATOMON!!!" The hated voice boomed. She sup around in fear, the darkness had filled everything behind her. "Its time...." Gatomon was picked up into the air, and taken to the park. The tree, stood high above the rest. Myotismon's darkness dropped her in front of the tree. Darkness poured out of it, like it was about to burst.  
  
"I's huge...." Gatomon gasped "And soon I will be too..." Myotismon hissed with excitement. Gatomon suddenly realized, that with all the power he had already taken, plus this, he'd be unstoppable, she had to do something.  
  
"STOP!" She said throwing herself between him, and the tree. The darknesses that was Myotismon suddenly all began to compress into one sold creature. The form of he mast stood proudly before her, but Gatomon knew this time, it wasn't an illusion, he was himself again, he was whole. She looked at him, he looked at if he would burst, there were vain throbbing in his head, his clothing tight, and he was shaking, yet there was the most evil smile on his face.  
  
"Look at me, gatomon, my body is ready to burst. Because I am so strong, my ultimate, body can't take it....its so good! You really think you can stop me? HA!" Myotismon laughed. Gatomon had tears, running down her checks, part of him wanted to scoop her up in his arms, but he was so close, he couldn't let her get in his way.  
  
"Don't do this....Please...." She said walking over closer to him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking his face was emotionless, again. Gatomon knew this meant he was deep in thought.  
  
"Move aside Gatomon, I don't want to hurt you...this will be over soon, and things will be back to the way they were, so long ago."  
  
"I'm happy now....I liked things the way they were with Kari." Myotismons blue eyes, showed a glimmer of pain.  
  
"Traitor..." He hissed. " Regardless soon, we will be together, and you'll have forgotten about her..." He said holding out his hands, and preparing to absorb the power of the tree.  
  
"No!!!" Gatomon cried, jumping on him. When Myotismon opened his eyes, gatomon lay on his chest, and he was on the ground with his arms around her. She raised her head and looked into his deep blue eyes. His look of surprise, was oddly different from the normal cold look in his eyes. There was hope there, and longing. He stared at her for the longest time, then before she knew it, he was kissing her again, yet this time, she was doing the same. The moment she realized, she pulled her head back, she was speechless. Not only did he kiss her, but she kissed him back. Myotismon's face lit up with a toothy smile, a evil insanely happy smile.  
  
"Hahahahah" He chuckled. " Its nice to know how you really feel, dear Gatomon. But that won't stop me, from becoming invincible, in fact now I want it even more. As soon as I am filled with the power of that tree, I'll be so strong, that no one will be able to stop me! And then we can finally be together, safely..." He lifted her up gently, and placed her on the ground. He held out his hands, and the branched of the tree, drug into his vain's, as his body absorbed the tree. His vain's's and muscles were becoming misshaped and deformed, his nice clothing being ripped off. The darkness grew around him, he could barley breath, it was so overwhelming. He managed to blurt out on thing, to her.  
  
"Run......Gatomon ........................get away from me................or I'll crush you............" He panted. Gatomon watched him for a moment in ah. "GATOMON, RUN!!!!!" With that he began to grow and change form.  
  
He's digievoling......run! He paws hurt, as she ran, the dark clouds shooting strait up in the air.  
  
"Gatomon...."  
  
Kari "Kari!!!" She ran to the young girl. "Oh I'm so sorry, you have to get out of here now, I..."  
  
"Its ok Gatomon, we know everything."  
  
"KEN?!"  
  
"Yes, before Wizardmon, went to you, he sent the rest of the group home, and explained everything to me. He used almost all his life to do it, after he told me everything, he had said he need to see you." Ken said.  
  
"I'm so sorry!!!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHahhahahaha" The voice shook the ground. Gatomon's heart sank, as she looked to the new Myotismon. He was much larger, then when he was Venom Myotismon, His face was mostly the same as his ultimate form, his hair a little messier. His chest was bare, and covert in muscle, and his arms were long with powerful claws. A large set of wings grew from his back, very elegant armor, and a shah covered him below. He had a long powerful tail, and large gargoyle like feet. He was incredible, fighting, evil, powerful, , yet...he was deviously handsome. He smiled proudly at the tine children, but mostly at Gatomon.  
  
This is going to be fun...  
  
Not many chaps to go. Please review! 


	9. Inside the beast

Gatomons POV  
  
Where am I? I don't remember much....He started to attack, the people everywhere were running. My friends, all the digi destined they were trying to attack, it wouldn't work he just kept getting stronger. Kari called me, she wanted me to digievolve, her power helped me, but then as soon as I evolved, he grew ten times more powerful, he drained the power of her crest, the light, stopped hurting him. I was Angewomon, but weaker then Salamon. I didn't care I had to stop him I flew up to attack him....then what...that's where it all goes blank. I feel him...but where am I? Everything is dark and quiet.  
  
I can't take it anymore... "MYOTISMON!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" ........ "where am I?" She cried. She felt so weak so small, like iside a giant black hole.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE SLAVE!!!!" A familiar voice shouted. Gatomon nearly jumped when the huge image of her master Myotismon appeared in front of her, sporting an insanely evil grin. The vampire held out a powerful red wipe. "We're going to play a little game, I'm going to ask you a question, every time you get it wrong...." Smack, Gatomon felt like she had been thrown a mile, she hurt all over. "MWAHahahahahaha. Now tell me where are you?"  
  
".....I don't know she sobbed, afraid and caught off guard." BAM!  
  
"Oh how I love to hurt little helpless creatures." The voice boomed. Gatomon's eyes were full of tears and she was bleeding all over. I want to die... "I'll tell you, my pet. Your inside me, a world of darkness and evil." The vampire smiled. "Your mine to torturer until the end of time trapped inside me, inside my world! You'll never guess what I plan to do to you next...." He smiled seductively. Gatomon shivered, in fear, some how she knew. The giant hand reached out to scoop her up.  
  
NO! Please help me...I don't want him too....  
  
Gatomon was suddenly blinded, a warm light stopped the evil digimon's intentions. Gatomon felt herself scooped up by strong warm arms, she could barley keep her eyes open, she could barley make out what they were saying, let alone her rescuers face.  
  
"Leave her you fool you are now match for me! She is mine! "She is not yours, and I shell protect her...from you, from me, form us all!" "Go ahead run, I will destroy you, and then nothing will stop me ever!"  
  
Sleep  
  
"Wake up my love...." Gatomon knew the voice, but it was so soft, and kind it couldn't be him. Gatomon opened her eyes, a warm glowing face, he was so handsome, so kind...she could feel it. She felt love. "You'll be alright now..." He moved in and kissed her, it felt like a rush of light, beautiful, she didn't want it to end. "I've wanted to do that for so long...he's always held me back...." "Myotismon?" Gatomon whispered, a little confused. He was white, and golden like an angle, incredible. "In a way I am. Do you know where you are, or what's happened?" He asked. Gatomon suddenly felt afraid of what had happened last time she was asked a question like that. "Oh no, please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you. I love you...we all do. You are inside Myotismon, the real one. When you tried to fight him, you were too weak, he tried to knock you out of the way, but he was distracted by Ominmon, he was hit in the stomic, the physical attack causing him to cry out in pain. He knocked you into his open mouth. Myotismon swallowed you, by accident." Gatomons eyes grew wide. "So I'm dead....." She whispered. "No, its complicated, your data now, because he made you his, your inside him trapped, as data, you can't be reborn, your trapped. After he realized what he had done, he collapsed. He's stunned in a state of pain a shock, ripped apart inside, an empty shell. What you just saw, was his evil, the part of him that is bad, but he wasn't always like that. Your all that's left, you have to help him. Even as a shell his power grows, his darkness, and pain will destroy the world, the world you love. He needs you Gatomon. He's lost inside himself, only you can save him." "I don't understand..." She whispered. He smiled. "You will soon, we have much to do, and little time, things will make sense soon. Come..." He said setting her down. "We must go..." "Wait?! If that was Myotismon's evil then who are you?" She asked. "Isn't it obvious?" He smiled. "I am love. All that is good in Myoismon, all that left of what he was. I am his love for you."  
  
***** "Its so dark inside him..." Gatomon thought as she followed the angelic version of her old master. He sighed. "Yes it is and I am afraid I can't go with you any further." "What? Why?" She asked confused. "Because, it gets darker as we go on, if I venture to far into the darkness I will become just like Myotismons evil. We all have our place here in his mind, and I must stay in mine to continue to protect his love for you. Do you understand?" He said picking her up is his arms and holding her close against his chest. Gatomon nodded even though she really didn't understand anything. He kissed her softly on the forehead, out her down gently, then motioned for her to go ahead. "Be careful Gatomon, remember your not dead your data, he can't hurt you unless you let him."  
  
Gatomon felt like she had been walking for hours, and just like the angelic version of Myotismon said, the darkness grew stronger as she moved forward. What am I going to do? She thought. I have no idea what I am going to do here.I still don't believe he loved me. Why me? I don't understand any of this. Then as she was about to give up, Gatomon could make something out up ahead. She proceeded with caution, uncertain of who or what it was. "It's a little digimon." She said out loud, the small black digimon looked at her. He reminded her of demiveemon in a way, but it was all black, and red, warring Myotismins mask. His eyes were big and blue and full of tears. He looked at her full of fear, and tried to make himself look small. "Go away!" He shouted. "Myotismon?!" Gatomon asked looking him over. "Is that you?" The little digimon looked confused. "Who are you." Gatomon asked softly. The digimon looked up at her his eyes where so fresh so new, this must have been Myotismons child form, she thought. "I'm..I'm.." He spoke. "...I don't know.." The little digimon spoke, he then turned away. Gatomon watched as the darkness became a scene she had seen before. It was the digital world bright and beautiful, there where baby digimon everywhere. They where laughing and singing. But the little digimon just watched quitly. "They told me I was a virus." He said staring out at the children. Gatomon moved closer less afraid. "Is that who I am?" He looked up at her. She couldn't speak. "They told me I'm bad, they don't want to play with me...they throw rocks at me instead. I hate it here!" He yelled suddenly. "I'm all alone...maybe I'm meant to be alone." He said softly. Gatomon watch the image of his past, it made her sick, the little digimon would laugh at him, and hurt him, she watched as Electmon and the other older digimon did nothing, they told him he did not belong, he had to be with his own kind, she watched as they made him leave. "They where so curl to you." She whispered, feeling sorry for him.  
  
"I don't want to be alone." He cried. Gatomon watched as the scene changed and played out yet another image for them. This time the little digimon was walking searching, much like she had. "What are you looking for?" She asked him. "Friends?" "I don't need friends." He said coldly. Gatomon felt a little strange it seemed as the past played in front of them, the little digimon changed as well. She watched as he was rejected over and over again, cast out into the rain, no one came to his aid when he was sick or had been beaten by another. She watched as the digital world she loved turned to outcast into the monster he was. She watched him evolve, into a champion level digimon, he began to live alone in the abandon castle that would later become his kingdom. For years, he surrounded himself in shadow, alone in the dark, and creature he did come in contact with soon abandoned him. He began to fight, he drove himself for power, it was all he wanted. He became cold, like because it was all he had ever known.  
  
"I want to rule the world." The little digimon said suddenly. Gatomon turned and looked at him. "If I rule the world, then they'll have to do whatever I want. They'll stay with me then. I won't be alone, if I rule the world." He then turned to her. He got up and walked over to her, "You will be my slave!" He said sharply. Gatomon could now feel the darkness pouring from his cold heart. "I won't let you go, you will bow to me and serve me forever."  
  
Gatomon felt scared although it was just a child, his big eyes held all the emptiness Myotismons had. No feelings no emotion. Gatomon wanted to run, but then the digimon spun around and watched the image change. Gatomon nearly fell over when she herself, the vision of when he first found her. "She's like me!" The little digimon said smiling. "She can be my slave, my companion. Then we will be together, we won't be alone. " The little digimon was narrating the feelings he was having during all of Myotismon's life, and it was overwhelming for Gatomon. She never understood why Myotismon had beaten her so much, but now she did. He thought if he kept her weak then she would stay with him, and when she looked at him, he feared she would leave him alone, so he would beat her to make her stay. She watched the hate in the little digimons eyes when he saw Wizardmon. "Why does she care for him? He's nothing, I'm so strong so handsome why not me?! Its not fare I've don everything, I can think of." He was crying, for the first time sence she had seen him before the change. "Why does everything I do, do nothing. Its not fair! Why won't she look at me like that, why? I won't let her do this to me, love is weak! All it does is hurt, I HATE LOVE! I HATE BEING ALONE! I just want someone to care about me....no, I want them to FEAR me!" The crying stopped, the little digimon's face twisted, insanely. "They will all pay! They will all bow to me, and fear me! I will rule them all!"  
  
Gatomon fell over, there where so many mixed emotions inside him, she didn't know what to do, she was terrified. How could she possibly help his he was a monster, and worse it wasn't his fault, but what could she do?  
  
************* Ok now I think this story will be finished in one or two chapters, so please r and r if you want it finished, and please give me ideas if u have any! 


End file.
